Cat whiskers and StarBucks
by Anna Wrote This
Summary: 'Crappy Summary' Dan 'no homo' Howell get's a girlfriend. His bestfriend has a crush on him. Who will end up with who? Will friendships be broken? Will everything change? Or will it all stay the same? 'Eventually Phan' 'Ocs' 'Every few chapters new characters' 'Edited Summary'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**HAIII**

**I've had one before but abandoned Saved By the Bell… I deleted basically . :3 Anyway thanks for clicking. ^_~ I appreciate! Anyway this is a phanfic. Yeas I know you know. Also request to be in the story to be accepted by moi! I will say yeas if I feel like it :P Anyway here are the main characters in the story . **

**Phil – AmazingPhil :3**

**Dan – Danisnotonfire :3**

**Anna – Moi : 3 **

**Abbey – Mois bffl :3**

**Lilly – Mois other bffl :3**

**Erin – Chick that's is Dan's gf :3**

**YOU COULD BE HERE!**

**So yea 100 words wasted on that! Oh well lets get started :3**

_* Beep Beep Beep* _Phil's phone rings. He grabs the phone and unlocks and checks out what it was. It was a message from Anna, Lilly and Abbey on their group chat.

'_Phil come to StarBucks NOW' Anna_

'_PHIL SERIOUSLY COME HERE' Abbey_

'_Philip Michael Lester if you don't come to StarBucks in the next 10 minutes you will be in serious trouble young man' Lilly_

After reading Lilly's message he replied with

'_Sorry gals I was in the bathroom. Be there in a second!' Phil_

He then run down the stairs, put on his shoes and shouted "Mum I'm going out! I'll be back later!" And left the house and made his way to StarBucks. He arrived there in the next five minutes and saw the gals sitting in corner as usual but Dan wasn't there. It made Phil wonder why the gals wanted him but not Dan too. Maybe it was about Dan. But that was just a maybe. He went and sat with the gals. "Phil! You won't believe what just happened! Dan and Erin got back together and well it's like she still hates us for being BFFLS with Dan and he said yeas that stupid airhead and we just thought that maybe we should inform you _HEART!" _Anna bubbles. "Anna! Oh well. We're sorry Phil but he did he is still bi so I mean you do have a chance Phil." Lilly apologizes as well as looking at Anna with a dirty look. "Phil, I saw Charlie yesterday. He says maybe you two could meet up one day. Please don't. You know what happened last time!" Abbey said out of nowhere. She and Phil would always care for each other. This was because they had a brother and sister sort of relationship. "Aww girls please stop caring this much about me! It's cute you know… It's so cute I could turn straight!" Phil says jokingly. "Philip but you and Dan are my OTP you can't just turn straight because of us!" Anna says with all seriousness whilst giving Phil a hug of true sorrow. "Anyway Anna how's your multi personality disorder going?" Phil ask whilst letting Anna sit back down and sit down himself. "Well I'm getting therapy so it isn't that bad. But sometime I feel like the alter ego me will just pop up and ruin everything!" Anna mumbles. And the conversation goes on with them talking about many different subjects. After about two hours everyone leaves. Phil and Abbey walk together as they live next door to each other and that's why they always act like brother and sister. On their way home they were talking about all sorts of things like boys and crushes. Abbey had this really big crush on a boy named Roberto who was a really big player. Phil didn't like the idea of them two going out but Abbey thought it was all okay and he didn't want to make her sad so he just let it be about them together Phil walked Abbey to her house and then went into his own.

Dan and Erin where currently kissing violently in his backyard as his parents weren't home. Dan didn't really like Erin but he's only going out with her as people were calling him a homo for pretty much always being with Phil and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Phil. He also knew Phil would never like him the way he likes him. Dan likes Phil a lot. The much you need to be called homo. But he was Dan NoHomo Howell so he tried to get over those feelings but every time he saw Phil's perfect face he wants to kiss it. He was looking at Erin now. Her black hair and blue eyes. She resembled someone he knows but who…

**And at that note that's the end of chapter one! SO basically now I have2 weeks to write chapter two :3 and maybe 3 :3 You lucky people! Anyway here ya go! **

**Aye Aye Anna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiiiii! I've decide to write more :3 3 Anyway this will eventually be phan as it would kill me to not do that. Actually its killing me that it's not phan right now :/ Gosh. Anyway here goes nothing 3**

It's been two weeks since Dan got together with Erin and every single night Phil has being crying himself to sleep. With all the pain he feels in his heart. Of course he didn't tell the girls about this as they would have a go at Dan for it. Dan. Phil would feel even worse if something happened to Dan. Phil was thinking all through the two weeks about maybe getting together with someone. Maybe the new Scottish boy? He did hear from someone that he is gay… That would mean Phil wouldn't feel as bad about Dan right? Right? "UHHH STOP THINK ABOUT DAN!" Phil shouts at himself. His parents knew all about his not so little crush on Dan. _*PING*_ Went Phil's phone. He grabbed the phone and checked what it was. It was a message from Anna.

_Anna: Phil! I'm bored and Lilly's adoring Gerard's Way's hair, Abbey's with Roberto and Dan and the witch are together so please hang out with me. I really hate being alone!_

Phil giggled at the text as it was all probably true so he quickly replied.

_Phil: Sure! Where though? ;)_

_Anna: Umm come my house then we go park?_

_Phil: Sure be right there!_

_Anna: Kay!_

Phil run down the stairs and put on his shoes then shouted out "I'm going for a walk with Anna! I'll be back later." Before he could leave the house he heard his mother reply with "Okay honey! Stay safe!"

Dan and Erin were walking down the park until Dan saw two familiar faces. It was Anna and Phil talking and walking at the same time. 'They're not holding hands so it okay' Dan thought to himself. Before he could say hi someone hugged him. He thought it was Anna but instead it was Erin as Anna and Phil were awkwardly staring at them. "Hi Anna, hi Phil." Dan said awkwardly trying to escape Erin's grasp. Erin looked at Anna and Phil and mumbled a Hi. She knew they didn't like her very much as she pretty much wanted Dan all to herself. When Dan finally escaped Erin Anna ran up to him and hugged him. Erin could feel the jealousy going up. Erin thought that Anna and Phil were dating and was debating if she should hug him or not. Luckily she didn't. As Phil avoided all eye contact with Erin. Phil did all he could to never be friends with that girl. He hated her so badly. He hated her for taking Dan away from him and his friends. He tried being friends but he got sick of her but he didn't want to leave Dan. He would never want to leave Dan. He wouldn't want to leave Dan for a boyfriend or a girlfriend. It could be the fact that he liked Dan. It was the fact that he liked Dan then anyone else.

'_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly' _Dan's ringtone interrupted Phil thoughts.

"Guys I need to call mum real quick so I'll be right back!" Dan shouted. Just as Dan left Phil went over to Anna but before he could reach her Erin yanked her hair. "That's for hugging my boyfriend!" Erin smirked as she saw Anna in pain. Anna burst into tears as she remembered what happened in Infant school**(It's year 0-2 in England and then we move to juniors). **A girl slapped her and pulled out her hair in the bathroom and Anna couldn't do anything about it as it was the Headmistress daughter. Anna felt the pain coming back as she fell to the floor. Erin gasped. She didn't think that Anna would take it that badly. Phil comforted Anna telling her it would all be alright. But all Anna would reply with was "But it won't…" And random parts from MCRs 'I'm not okay'. Eventually Phil told Anna that they could go back home and they did leaving Erin there by herself. Until a couple of minutes later when Dan came back…

**So I'm going to leave that there… I don't think it's enough though! But I want the next chapter to be very dramatic as a lot more of Phil's and Dan's past that I have made up will be shown… And maybe a little of Erin's. I hoped you enjoyed. 3 :3**

'**Soon chapter 3'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Has anyone heard Centuries yet? Well if you haven't WHYY? It's such a good song. A lot of things happen in this chapter. We meet one of Erin's friends… Dan's past… Phil's past… Maybe my made up past… :3 I do hope my little kittens enjoy :3 I might write another chapter of **_**Angel with a shotgun**_** too. Yeah it'll be posted too. Oh and I do read all of your reviews!**

**ENJOY KITTEN!**

It was a normal day for Phil. He went to Starbucks with Abbey and Roberto. He got a pumpkin spice latte**(How do people like them?)** as it was close to Halloween. He let Abbey and Roberto have some alone time. He went to hang out with Anna and Lilly. Lilly left. Anna went with him back to his house. Just a normal day in October. Except Dan wasn't there. Dan. Dan. DAN! That was all Phil thought of on that day. Phil couldn't stop thinking about Dan when he felt something hit him. It was a DvD box that Anna had bought earlier. He looked closely at it and saw it was Death Note. He looked at Anna as she giggled "We can't waste a perfectly good afternoon can we? I invited Erin, Dan and Erin said that she'll bring a friend too." "Wait you invited HER?" Phil asked with utter surprise that Anna would invite her. "Yeah I did." Anna replied still giggling. "Why?" Phil asked once again wondering why. "I found out she is my neighbour. You know the one that would always play Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance!" Anna replied this time grabbing her phone and showing Phil the messages. Phil was surprised. He thought Anna hated Erin for pulling her hair and all that. He was also surprised that Anna made a new friend. She was one of those people that wanted to be left alone and didn't want a relationship and new friendships. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Anna finally went out of her comfort zone. Maybe… _Knock Knock Knock _"That would be Dan, Erin and her friend! I'll go get it!" Anna shouted whilst running down the stairs. Dan went in first took his shoes off and went upstairs. Then Erin came in and gave Anna the biggest friend hug ever. Then Demi went in and introduced herself. They then all went upstairs to Phil's bedroom to see Phil and Dan discussing what the show will be like. "I bet you L will die!" Phil argued with Dan on who will die first. L or Light. "Well that means you'll die first cause you look like L!" "Well at least I don't murder people Light!" "Okay people stop! After watching this we are all going to my house for a sleepover." Anna shouts stopping the two boys from arguing longer. Erin flinched. The last time she went to a sleepover she lost half of her friends as they all found out that she cut. She doesn't want her new found friend to know that she cuts. Or that she is suicidal. Well at least Dan won't be there. "It'll be just like old days!" Dan says smiling. "Yeah!" Phil adds. "And we will have three new people joining us! That'll make…" Anna pauses to count. "EIGHT!" She then shouts. "Wow that's a lot!" Demi smiles. "Yeah…" Erin adds wondering who half of them are. "So who's ready to watch?" Dan asks "Me!" everyone shouts.

~Couple of hours later~

"That was such a crappy ending!" Dan shouts at the TV. "I can't believe it!" Erin shouts as well. "Oh well! Let's get going. Your stuff is at Erin's right?" Anna asks Dan and Demi. They nod. "Phil get your stuff we need to go!" Anna shouts. Phil runs and gets a bag and packs all he needs. "I got it all!" He shouts whilst running downstairs. The others follow him downstairs and out the door. "Mum I'm sleeping round Anna's!" They all leave the house and make their way to Anna's. It was about 18:30 so they kept together as a group. Phil remembered his first sleepover. It was with Dan. It was when Dan first moved and they hit off straight away. They hugged all night as Dan was scared of the dark. It was one of Phil's favourite memories. It was also the time he fell in love with Dan. They were both ten. It was such nice time. He wished they could hug like that all over again. But it wasn't possible. He remembered when he met Dan. Weirdly he met Anna on that day too. And that was all thanks to Dan too. His two bestest friends then met his new friends. That's how their little friend expanded. He loved that memory and would treasure it forever and ever. "Finally we're here!" Interrupted Phil's daydreaming. He saw they made it to Anna's house and Erin, Dan and Demi went inside the house next door to grab their stuff. He didn't realise but Abbey, Roberto and Lilly joined them too and soon they we're all inside Anna's living room playing Dare or Dare. "Well that's such an originally game!" Dan laughed sarcastically. "It was either this or spin the bottle!" Anna laughed. "Well then. Anna I dare you to eat 3 fudges!" Dan dared Anna. "Is that all you got?" Anna giggled whilst grabbing her box of Heros and taking out 3 fudges and putting them all in her mouth at once and eating them. As soon as she ate them she fell backwards and said "If my mum saw this she wouldn't be proud." Abbey giggled "So who you ganna dare?" "ROBERTO!" "Oh god…" Roberto cried "I dare you to kisss Abbey~" Anna giggled like a 10 year old. It was obvious that Roberto and Anna didn't like each other but we're forced to be friends. Roberto looked at Abbey and leaned in slowly and then kissing. It was both of their first kiss. After about 6 seconds they drifted apart with smiles on their faces. "Aaww~" Anna giggled. "Well then as I can't dare Anna… I guess I'll dare Lilly." Roberto said evilly. "Oh no! What is he going to make me do?" Lilly joked. "I dare you Lilly to tell us who you have a crush on!" Roberto said with a smirk on his face. "Oh well that's easy! Gerard's Way's hair of course. Yes I know I love an inanimate object." Lilly answered with a smile. "So I'm going to dare…"Lilly paused. "Demi is your name right?" Lilly asked Demi. "Yeah Demi!" Demi smiled. "Okay then Demi. I dare you to kiss anyone you want in this room!" Lilly said with a very evil tone. Demi smiled. She really found Phil cute so she went on all fours over to him and kissed him. Phil was surprised as hell. He didn't think that she would kiss him. But that wasn't the only person that felt something when she did that. Dan felt something too. That thing was jealousy. Anna felt something too. She felt mad at her. She shipped phan so hard and wanted to slap that bitch! But she couldn't. She needed to be friends with her for Erin's sake. She would of rather kiss Phil then that bitch. She knew Phil wouldn't care if it was her. They've joked about being in a relationship before but he knew that Anna didn't like him in that way and that he didn't either so it was all okay. Demi finally drifted away from Phil and back to her original place. "Okay guys game over! Food time!" Anna said giving Demi and evil glare and grabbing Phil's hand as though trying to show her that she didn't want her near him. Demi just smirked and went up to get some food. "Phil lets go choose some music to play!" Anna told Phil whilst dragging him to her laptop. They went on spotify and played My Chemical Romance 'The Sharpest Lives'. "Anna, why are you holding my hand?" Phil finally asked. "Did you enjoy your kiss with Demi?" She asked. "Not really." He answered. "Good. I don't like her. Also you belong to Dan and I and she shall not have you!" Anna told Phil whilst looking into his eyes. "You make me sound like I'm a toy!" Phil joked. "Well I never said you aren't!" Anna joked and gave Phil a hug. "Phil. I love you!" Demi shouted whilst pushing Anna away. Anna fell onto the floor. Erin gasped. She ran up to Anna. "Anna are you okay?!" She asked with full care. "Yeah, I guess." Anna replied trying to hold back the tears. Soon everyone was crowed around them. "So Demi why did you do that?" Phil asked whilst hugging Anna. It was obvious he didn't like her and wanted her to be gone. "Because she was going to take my pancake away from me. Oh and your my pancake Phil!" Demi replied trying to get close to Phil but was stopped by Dan. "Well for all you know she could be my girlfriend!" Phil shouted at Demi. Anna looked up at Phil and hugged him harder. Dan felt something inside and Abbey and Lilly were surprised as they thought that he liked Dan. Maybe he got over Dan. "Well I would be better for you Pancake!" Demi smiled. "Stop calling him Pancake!" Anna shouted. "How about no." Demi sassed as she threw a sharpie at Anna. "Thanks Demi!" Anna thanked her as she took the lid of the sharpie and drew cat whisker on her face and Phil's. She then passed the sharpie around and everyone did the same. Demi refused to do that and decided to go into the corner of the living room and start to go to bed as she obviously wasn't wanted. "Well if that wasn't interesting?" Lilly joked about what just happened. "Wait are you guys are couple?" Abbey asked. "Anna?" Phil asked. "Phil?" Anna asked. They weren't sure if they wanted to this. Phil thought that maybe a relationship would help him. Maybe… He wasn't sure if he could. In the end it was decided that they would just try and if they didn't like it they would still be friends. The rest of the sleepover they were just watching random Disney movies and watching anime and reading some manga. They all fell asleep at about 4:00am. All except one. That one was Demi. She was going to get her revenge on Anna.

**OHHH THIS WAS INTRESTING AND LONG! I told you it would be dramatic didn't I! And no my realtionship with won't last long as we shall once again meet a new character. I wonder what Demi's revenge is… Oh wait I know .-. AND YOU HAVE TO WAIT MWAHAHA! I still can't believe I put a new chapter out so quickly. WELL YOU'LL REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY MOI AND A FRIEND ONE REASON ITS LONG AND WEIRD**

**I did not plan it that way!**

**Fuck… This is hard to write…**

**Demi's REVENGE IS BRUTAL!**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THAT KIND OF STUFF! There will be a little note from where it starts to where it ends!**

**Blame Battle Royale not me please! **

**And Future Diary… I guess you could blame my sick mind too… LOOK I LIKE THOSE- oh you don't need to worry :3**

**Okay now a while from now there will be a Halloween chapter! **

**And I tried to write in paragraphs…**

**I also don't like proof reading…But I gave someone that job :| Idk**

**And Demi's revenge will change a lot in this story. And new character again. Wow I'm going to stop blabbing on and give you this chapter! :3**

Demi crept into the kitchen as quietly as possible to not wake up any of the already sleeping people. She looked through all the cupboards until she found what she wanted. It wasn't knife. No, no, no she didn't want to kill her so called best friend just seriously damage her. She found the glass, sharpener and rope she wanted. She got dressed put the things in her bag and took Anna from the living room. Anna was a deep sleeper so she didn't wake up. Demi managed to tie her mouth with the rope and drag her out the house and into the dark alleyway before she started the torture for 'taking he pancake'.

***THE BRUTAL PART HERE GODDAMIT ANNA WHY***

"Good morning sunshine I hope that your well!" Demi started sing the words to Alex Days 'Good morning sunshine' to wake up Anna. It worked straight away. "MUMUHMU!" Anna mumbled from her tied mouth. "There's no point shouting! No one's going to hear you. We're too far away from everyone! I doubt that when I'm done with you anyone will even find you." Laughs Demi taking the glass and dropping it allowing it to smash. "Oops!" Demi laughs. "MUMRHM!" Anna mumbles again. "What was that?" Demi says taking the rope off of Anna's mouth. "Look, I never liked Phil in that way! And I never will! I'm an A sexual meaning I don't want ANYBODY. I only did it because I ship PHAN!" Anna defends herself. "Well it's too late for lies darling!" Demi says taking the sharpener apart. Demi goes up to Anna and puts the rope back into her mouth. "Now where shall we start? Why not your face?" Demi says taking the sharpener and making a long cut on Anna's cheek. Anna shut her eyes wishing she could fall asleep and not feel the pain. And her wish came true. For 10 seconds when Demi was silently laughing as she noticed Anna's self-harm marks on her legs. She took the glass and all along her legs where everyone could see. She wrote whore and slut. This carried on for about another hour or so until Anna was covered in cut marks and could die of blood loss. That's when she received her last slap and Demi left her there to rot.

***IT WASN'T REALLY THAT BRUTAL BUT IMA HAVE TO CHANGE THIS TO AN M NOW ARENT I***

It was morning and Dan's face was several centimetres from Phil face. Dan was the first to wake of the two and wanted to take advantage of this by giving him a little peck on the nose. This surprisingly woke Phil up and he blushed when he saw how close Dan was. "Morning Phil!" Dan whispered. "Morning Dan!" Phil whispered back. "Let's leave the girls a note and go for a walk?" Dan suggested. This was what they would do years ago. Phil grabbed a piece of paper and wrote '_Just in case you wake up me and Dan are going for a walk –Phil __'_ They then got dressed and went outside for a walk. They were talking about all sorts of things until they came across an alleyway andheard really loud mumbling coming from there. They went to see what it was. They weren't ready for what was there. They just weren't.

"DAN CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Phil shouted whilst running over to Anna's dying body. Dan looked for his phone but couldn't find it. "PHIL DO HAVE YOUR PHONE?" Dan asked. "YEAH HERE!" Phil shouted whilst giving Dan his phone already unlocked. Dan dialled 999 and waited for the lady to say "How can I help you?" "Look I need an ambulance. We're in the alleyway by 10 Grover Street. We would like one quickly as my friend is about to die of blood loss!" Dan begged into the phone whilst holding back the tears. He was never this happy when he heard someone say "Okay I'm sending one over right away!" "Thank you so much!" He shouted into the phone whilst running over to Anna and giving Phil the phone. "Phil call one of the girls and tell them what happened!" Dan said whilst kneeling down to see Anna's face. Phil took Dan's hand and said "It'll be okay. Trust me. Anna's tough she wouldn't die like this." Then he let go and started the call with Abbey. He walked away a little. Anna grabbed Dan's arm. "D-d-dan?" She asked with pain. "Anna what happened to you?" Dan asked looking at Anna and not believing what he was seeing. "T-t-that dosen't m-matter right n-now. W-what matters i-is me living l-long enough to s-se-e Phan be real. P-please." Anna begged wanting to finally see it all become real. But instead of that she got a blur.

"Luckily we came on time!" The doctor in the ambulance said as he put Anna in the bed. Dan and Phil were both there caring for their friend who was possibly going to die any second. With the light in the ambulance they could see obvious cut marks made today and others made before. They figured that it was either someone abusing her or it was herself. But even if it was just her they would still be there for her. She would be there for them so they would be there for her. After about 10 minutes of riding in the ambulance they made it to the Hospital where Abbey, Lilly, Erin and Roberto where already there waiting with worried looks on their faces. When they saw that Dan and Phil where inside they ran up to them straight away. "What's with her?" "Will she survive?" "Is she dead?" "Please tell me she's not dead. I don't want Abbey to be sad!" The questions flooded Dan and Phil when they heard their names called by the nurse. "You came with Anastazja right?" Asked the nurse. Anastazja. Anna hated being called by her real name. "Yeah we came with Anna." They both said together. "Do you two know her parents or anything like that?" The nurse asked. "Yeah we do. They're out of town for the week though. But they'll be back tomorrow." Phil told the nurse. "Well do you know any of her relatives that are in town. "Yeah. I'm her cousin." Dan told the nurse.

**And I'm going to leave it at that :3 I bet you weren't expecting that. But next chapter something even bigger happens. Then something even bigger! AND THEN SOMETHING EVEN BIGGER! Also don't worry I won't die XD And yes my name is actually Anastazja. But I have no idea where 10 Grover Street is though XD If you enjoyed leave a review. I said my relationship with Phil won't last long will it XD Well it didn't! AND WHO MADE THE FIRST MOVE? It was Dan ze man!**


End file.
